To kill a princess
by justyoureverydaygeek
Summary: It's an ordinary day in Soleanna. Or not? After being dumped by Sonic once more, Amy finds herself in deep despair. Her beloved prefers to spend his time with Elise, and the pink hedgehog has no choice but to accept that. At least, that's what she thinks... Until a friend of hers approaches Amy with an ominous prophecy about Sonic's future.


I originally planned to upload this on the day of the anniversary of Sonic '06, but then I got swamped with work. Anyways, have fun reading it! Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

A jab, followed by a sinister chuckle disturbed the silent night air. Silently, Eclipse approached the dart board she had just aimed a dart at. In the middle of the dart board, there was a pierced photo of Princess Elise the Third, the current ruler of Soleanna. If it weren't for the princess, Eclipse would be at peace with herself and the world. But what could the princess have done to upset her? Elise was a kind, serene young woman with a strong sense of justice and the desire to protect her country, come what may. Said princess also happened to be very close to Sonic, as of recently. An agitated growl escaped the feline's throat. She was far too close to Sonic. The blue hedgehog wasn't supposed to bond with humans like that. She'd rather him with fellow mobians, though, she herself had no interest for him. But… sometimes, he could be quite the sweetheart. If he wanted to.

Shaking her head, she turned around, ready to head out to visit someone. It was late, but she had places to be. Business to attend to. Visions to share. Princesses to maul. After taking a hearty bite off her apple and putting it back on the kitchen unit of her hotel room, Eclipse left the building and activated her aura view, allowing her to find any aura she knew. Right now, there was someone in particular she was looking for. Fortunately, that someone happened to be close by. In fact, she didn't even need to find that someone by going after their aura. Silent, but audible sobbing came out of a small, dark side alley that was hardly illuminated by the lights of the surrounding street lanterns. With soft footfalls, Eclipse closed in on the source of that sobbing.

It was someone she knew all too well. Amy Rose was kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter?", she asked the normally so cheerful girl. It really wasn't like her to look so down in the dumps. "It's… the usual… Sonic stood me up…", Amy sobbed, her voice sounding weak and strained. Tilting her head, Eclipse offered her hand to help her up. The pink hedgehog acknowledged her help and got back up on her feet. "Tell me exactly what happened, sweetie." Amy looked at her, wiped her tears away and let out a faint sigh as she began to piece herself back together. "We agreed on going out for dinner tonight, and then he showed up and straight up told me he had other plans. I secretly followed him to find out what he meant. Well, he was meeting up with Elise. I'm so disappointed… I'm so mad at him!", she explained. A growl escaped the purple feline's throat. This behavior was normal for Sonic. Normally, she would do nothing against it, because he just wasn't the kind of guy who'd go on dates. But going on a date with that wench of a human princess, instead of someone from his own species? Now it was absolutely certain. She was going to ask Amy for assistance with her plan. "Inexcusable", she blurted out. The other girl turned her head, looking at her in confusion. "This sort of behavior is inexcusable. Amy, I'll make sure he never gets to spend time with Elise again. But in order for this to happen, I need your help", Eclipse mumbled as she clenched her fists.

The pink hedgehog couldn't possibly fathom what was going on inside of her friend. No, she didn't want to. "Wh-what are you saying?", she asked. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the cat brought her face as near as possible to Amy's. With stone-cold graveness and seething hatred, she looked her in the eyes. "We will get rid of Elise." It took her a few moments to realize what she had just said, because of the coldness of her voice. But then, Amy managed to stutter out a response. "But… she d-did nothing wrong! I mean, yes, she _is_ closer to Sonic than I had ever hoped I would be… But is that a reason to-" The girl was cut off. Eclipse's eyes were burning with the fire of emotion. "I dreamt about the future. Even though it was a dream, it felt far too real. It was like fate had decided to show it's ugly visage right in front of my eyes." Amy got more curious and shaky with every word her friend spoke. "What did you see, exactly?", she urged to know. It must have been something unimaginably tragic. She couldn't explain why else Eclipse would have such determination inside of her to kill the princess of a country.

After clearing her throat, Eclipse continued to speak. "I saw the two of them walking through an open plain. Then, out of nowhere, someone appears behind them. The individual aims an energy beam at Sonic that pierces him. He falls to the ground, dead. Elise is overwhelmed by despair, and thus, she cries. Do you know what happens when Elise cries? There is a legend that says part of a malevolent creature, strong enough to destroy the entire universe, was sealed inside of her. It is also rumored that it would break free if the princess were to shed tears. And that is exactly what happened afterwards in my dream. But if she dies, the creature will perish with her. Thus, we must kill her."

Amy listen thoroughly to what she had to say. She winced at the mention of Sonic dying. A normal person would just debunk this as a strange dream. But her experience with tarot cards and clairvoyance told her that dreams as intense as this one rarely lied. She came to the conclusion that Eclipse's dream really had told the future. Nonetheless, she shook her head at the feline. "That still doesn't justify why we should kill Elise! And besides, even if it _were_ to happen like you said… In a good story, the hero always gets revived at the end!", Amy insisted.

_Revived._ That word triggered something to change in the air. Time seemed to stop for a moment. "Wh-what the hell…", Eclipse hissed in surprise. Amy gasped, looking around as she tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, a lightning struck Eclipse. Though, miraculously, it didn't hurt her physically, the lightning had pulled her into some kind of trance. She was seeing something again. Her half-lidded eyes were pointing at the ground. She was shaking. Then, she heard a voice in her head. "Come back! To me… to us!" As she blinked, she suddenly wasn't in Soleanna anymore. Her physical self was still right at Amy's side, but her spirit had been pulled into the future again. Amy put her hand on Eclipse's shoulder, gently shaking her. "Hey, snap out of it!", she yelled. But it was no use. Right as she touched her, she got spirited away, too.

Eclipse blinked, having a little trouble with focusing her vision. She could see Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, herself and many others standing on a floating platform. Not far away from there, she spotted the seven Chaos Emeralds circling Sonic's corpse. And then, there was Elise, getting closer to him, speaking a prayer. As the princess was done citing the prayer, she raised her voice one more time. "Sonic, come back! To me… to us!" And what she did next was something that Eclipse almost couldn't bear to watch. Elise pressed her lips onto Sonic's. Right at that moment, the vision was cut off.

The feline was brought back to the here and now. She abruptly got up from her cowering position, directing her gaze at Amy. "H-hey… I saw something again. I'm not sure you'd wanna know what it was, though…" The hedgehog turned around, grabbing Eclipse by the shoulders, her green eyes now more fierce than they had ever been before. "I saw it, too", Amy breathed.


End file.
